Cole Robinson
Family Ties Cole's younger brother, Mikey Robinson, appeared on the first season of Holiday Baking Championship. Cole on Ex on the Beach Season 1 Cole was on the original ex on the beach, with his ex. Peak of Love Cole was the third ex to arrive to the chalet, upon walking in he had dated several women in the house, Libby, Angela and Kathryn. He quickly made friends with Sergio and Gino, and became a bit of a bully. After patronizing Adrian for being gay, jumping people, and hooking up with girls he was eliminated as quickly as he came in on the second episode, being the first ex to be cut. His biography is below. After Cole debuted on the first season of ex on the beach, he went on the challenge: kill or be killed. Before going on the show, he was dating big brother winner Angela. Upon getting on the show, he left Angela for Kathryn. Then, after kathryn met an early fate, he switched to Libby. Cole has proven to be a major f*ck boy, this season will he finally calm down and choose someone, or will he continue to stringing girls along until the end? Cole on The Challenge War of the Worlds Cole met Angela on War of the Worlds, and was her partner on it as well. On the season he won 2 challenges and was in the tribunal twice, the challenge before the final he was sent in against Joss and eliminated in a double elimination. Kill or be Killed Upon arriving to the show, he promptly broke up with his girlfriend Angela and went on to date Kathryn. After Kathryn was eliminated on episode 6 however, he moved on to Libby, he won 2 challenges during his time and ended up getting sent in on episode 9, during a heavy hitter elimination, and he went home. Crusade Cole on Big Brother Big Brother 3 Cole was on the third installment of Big Brother, on which he met Nahomy and started dating her. After being nominated by Nahomy's sister, Tabatha, he was evicted third. Celebrity Big Brother 2020 Cole was casted for Celebrity Big Brother 2020 for being known as a huge heartbreaker and noteable figure in the MTV community. He came on the season on the USA team, After an initial argument with Hezo, and after having a bad past with him, they made up after being segregated by the rest of the house for the first few days. He was close with Hezo for the first week and he claimed to have his eyes on Susan and Stassie however out of respect for Hezo, Stassie being his ex, he stayed away. After Hezo was evicted on day 7 Cole started going around the group of girls more and after trying to get with Susan she had an extremely negative reaction and accused him of sexually assaulting her. Stassie left Susan's group, and Cole started intermingling with the rest of the cast minus Susan and Blair. Cole had very negative interactions with Both Blair and Susan for the majority of the season. On Day 10 Susan told La Demi, Cole's ex, that he was spreading around personal information about her which made her quit. Cole was evicted in a double eviction on Day 20.